Sweetune
Sweetune (스윗튠) is a music production team founded by Han Jae Ho and Kim Seung Soo. They are known for creating songs for groups such as KARA, INFINITE, 9MUSES, BOYFRIEND, and SNUPER. Works ;2005 * Seo Ji Young – Listen To My heart ;2007 * Miya – "Stay By My Side" (Hello! Miss OST) ;2008 * SS501 – "You Are My Heaven" * Kim Hyun Joong – "Thank You" * SS501 – Find * KARA - "Good Day" ;2009 * Kyun Sung & Nicole – "Happy And" * KARA – "iMusician" ;2010 * KARA – "We're With You" * INFINITE – First Invasion * INFINITE – She's Back * Rainbow – "A" * Rainbow – "Mach" * KARA – Jumping ;2011 * INFINITE – Inspirit * Rainbow – So Girl * Heo Young Saeng – Let It Go * INFINITE – Over The Top * Nine Muses – "Figaro" * KARA - Step **"Step" * BOYFRIEND – "Don't Touch My Girl" **"Let It Go" ;2012 * SPICA – "I'll Be There" * SPICA – Russian Roulette * 9MUSES – "News" * 9MUSES – Sweet Rendezvous * INFINITE – "Only Tears" * INFINITE – Infinitize * BOYFRIEND - Love Style * KARA – Pandora * BOYFRIEND - Janus * SPICA – Lonely * KARA – KARA Solo Collection * BOYFRIEND - I yah ;2013 * 9MUSES - "Glue" ;2014 * Toheart - "Delicious", "Tell Me Why" (1st Mini Album) * Eric Nam - "Ooh Ooh" * INFINITE - "Last Romeo", "Rosinante", "Memories", "Reflex" (Season 2) * BOYFRIEND - "Obsession", "Alarm", "Deny", "On My Way To U" (Obsession) * BOYFRIEND - "Witch", "White Out", "On & On", "Just Friends" (Witch) * SPICA - "Ghost" * Nicole Jung -''First Romance'' * TEEN TOP - "Snow Kiss" * INFINITE F - "It's You" ("Azure") ;2015 *BOYFRIEND - "Bounce", "All In", "Crooked", "1,2,3" (Boyfriend in Wonderland) *Stellar - "Fool" *SNUPER - "Hyde Jekyll" *ROMEO (group)ROMEO - "Love Sick" (The ROMEO) *Eric Nam - "Dream" (feat. Park Jimin of 15&) *Kim Hyung Joong - "Zero" (feat. Kim Boa of SPICA) *ROMEO (group)ROMEO - "Target" (Zero In) *SNUPER - Shall We ;2016 * SNUPER - "Polaroid" * SNUPER - Platonic Love * SNUPER - "Compass" * Han Seung Yeon - "U & I" * BOYS24 Unit White - "Time Leap" (BOYS24 Final) * 100% - Time Leap * A.De - Have a Good Time * Han Seung Yeon - "Do You Remember?" * SNUPER - Rain of Mind ;2017 * TopSecret - Time's Up * 100% - Sketchbook * Lovelyz - "Emotion", "The" (R U Ready?) * SNUPER - I Wanna? * TopSecret - Wake Up * SNUPER - The Star of Stars * Weki Meki - "Pretty Boy (iTeen Girls Special)" (Weme) * SNUPER - "Dear" ;2018 * INFINITE - "Pray" (Top Seed) * TARGET - Alive * Golden Child - "Miracle", "It's You", Lady" (Miracle) * Lovelyz - "Heal", "That Day" (Heal) * TST - "Love Story" * Golden Child - "Eyes on You" (Wish) * TST - "Paradise" Official links * Website * Facebook Category:Music producers Category:Composers Category:Producers Category:Sweetune